


Mystery Dicks

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, Gabe is obnoxious, Gabriel draws dicks to annoy Sam, Gabriel's inherently sexual candy eating, Hair Pulling Kink, I am trash for these, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam is confused and then not, They're both nerds, and all other Sam kinkiness, another soulmate au, but also college AU, but also plot I guess, kill me now, more plot than some of these, no seriously fuck you John, sabriel omg, spot the references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



Gabe felt the familiar tingle on his arm which meant that his soulmate was writing something. He glanced down, only to find that it was study requirements again. Holy shit, who was his soulmate, because from what he could see, they were nothing like him at all. He debated writing something along the lines of 'who are you and why are you such a homework freak?' but decided against it. He hadn't ever written anything on himself because he didn't need to remind himself of anything. 

Sam hurriedly jotted down the homework requirements from the final class of the day onto his arm. He never stopped to consider that whatever he wrote would be transferred to his soulmate's body, because he had grown up believing that he would never have a soulmate. 

Gabriel had finally worked up the courage to write something to his soulmate, but at the last moment, he chickened out and drew a dick instead. And then several dicks. Because he was an obnoxious little shit. 

Sam glanced down at his arm to check what homework he had to do next, and was shocked to see dicks on his arm. “What the fuck?” he muttered to no one in particular.  
As he stared at the dicks, another appeared slowly, like it was being drawn on by an invisible hand. What the actual fuck was going on in his life? He pushed out his chair and picked up his phone, calling his brother. “What’s up, Sammy?” Dean greeted.  
“Dean, hi. This might sound really weird to you, but I think someone’s playing a really elaborate prank on me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like, dicks keep appearing on my arm. Not actual dicks, obviously, but drawings. It’s like they’re being drawn on by somebody that I can’t see.”  
“It’s your soulmate, Sam. And they seem like a real dick, if you ask me."  
Sam wished he could send bitchfaces over the phone. He would have used bitchface #91: Dean, Your Jokes Suck And I'm Done With You. "Okay, okay, you don't like my jokes. Back to your soulmate."  
“But, dad said we wouldn’t have soulmates. He didn’t.”  
“Dad was lying. Mom was his soulmate. I saw him writing on his arm sometimes, before she died. My soulmate doesn’t get my jokes.”  
“Really? This isn’t just you screwing with me for laughs?”  
“I wouldn’t joke about this, Sammy. Dad screwed me up too."  
The beep of indication came over the phone and Sam sighed, hanging up as well. So dad had lied to him. He was probably bitter when mom died, Sam excused, maybe didn't want us to go through the pain. Who am I kidding, he just wanted our undying loyalty, Sam thought. 

Gabriel sat and stared at his arm for a long time, waiting for his soulmate to write something back. Just as he was about to give it up as a lost cause, something appeared. 'Hi', it said, in neat cursive.  
'Hello', Gabriel replied in less neat printing.  
'What's your name?'  
'Gabriel'  
'I'm Sam.'  
'Sammy, huh?'  
'Only Dean can call me that.'  
'Oh, and who's Dean? I'm getting jealous over here, Samsquatch.'  
'Dean is my brother.'  
'Hold on. What's your last name?'  
'Winchester. Why?'  
'I think my brother is your brother's soulmate'  
'Wait, really?'  
'Your brother's soulmate is named Castiel, right?'  
'I actually don't know, I just found out I had a soulmate today.'  
'Why didn't you know before?'  
'My dad told me I'd never have one.'  
'That's horrible!'  
'Yeah... anyways, I can send you a picture of Dean if you give me your number.'  
'Bad pick up lines already?'  
'Shut up.'  
'394-221-1701'  
'Thanks. I'll text you the picture of my brother right now.'

'Yep, that's my brother's soulmate.'  
'What a strange coincidence..'  
'Eh, don't question it, Samwich. What do we say about coincidence?'  
'The universe is rarely so lazy.'  
'You got my reference thank you'  
'Do you ship johnlock?'  
'Duh'  
'Can I FaceTime you?'  
'FUCK YEA'

Sam nervously pressed the 'call' button and practically chewed his lip off as the ring resounded through his empty house. Gabriel picked up on the second ring, and fuck was he gorgeous. His golden eyes were full of laughter and (probably inappropriate) humour, his honey-blonde hair tucked subtly behind his ears, and his shoulders were inexplicably sexy. A lollipop stick dangled from his lips.  
Meanwhile Gabe, on the other side of the screen, was also having similar observations about Sam. Hazel eyes corresponded perfectly with gently waving brown hair, which just brushed the tops of his shoulders.  
"I have no words for how gorgeous you are." Gabriel said after a while, emphasizing the end with a smack on his lollipop.  
That alone sent a wave of blood rushing to Sam's dick, and he went pink. Gabriel wiggled an eyebrow, and started rolling his tongue around the candy as sexually as possible. That sent even more blood to Sam's cock, and he bit his lip to keep in a moan. Gabe smirked and continued to lick, occasionally drawing it in and out of his mouth like it was a dick he was sucking. "I hate you." Sam panted as he shifted to try and get comfortable.  
"But you love me, too." Gabriel replied obnoxiously, getting up to open a window.  
"Wait," Sam said, noticing the skyline of the city behind him. "Are you in Lawrence, Kansas?"  
"You bet, Samsquatch!"  
"You better be here in 15 minutes, then."  
"I'll need your address." Gabe said snarkily.  
"1895 Voyager Street. Hurry the fuck up."  
"Mmmm, Sam, I can't wait to pull that hair in person."  
Sam let out a small cry, and then clamped his lips shut as he hung up. His parting words were "You better hurry.."

Gabriel literally sped to Sam's house, trying desperately hard to ignore the boner that persisted so he wouldn't fucking crash. He knocked on he door, only to receive a shaky yell of "It's unlocked!"  
He turned the handle, entered the house, and then locked the door. Sam was lying sprawled on the couch, minus his clothes, a hand sliding lazily up and down his cock, and a thick black ring right at the base of it. Gabriel's mouth watered at the sight. Sam smirked, then moaned and erratically bucked his hips into his hand. Gabe, who was at present, trying to remove his clothes as fast as could to match Sam, couldn't wait to drive him absolutely insane. As soon as he got his cumbersome garments off, Gabriel sauntered over to Sam, his own erection flushed and desperate. Sam threw a lopsided grin at him, as he brushed his hair behind his ears. Gabriel, remembering the reaction Sam had when he mentioned pulling his hair, gently tugged on a lock. Sam groaned, jerking his hips up into his hand, as Gabriel pulled harder. Eventually Gabe had enough of pulling Sam's hair, and he instead directed his attention to his cock. He rolled his tongue around the head, sometimes spiralling with the point of his tongue, sometimes dragging the flat of it. Sam was a moaning mess by the time he sunk his head down halfway. As Gabriel inched down his cock, tongue creating patterns nobody knew, Sam's hands wound themselves in Gabe's hair. As Gabriel eventually was stopped by the ring, he gave a muffled hum of appreciation. He swallowed, the tip of Sam's cock bobbing against the back of his throat as he did so. Sam moaned, hands gripping Gabriel's hair tight, as he fought the orgasm that threatened to rip through him. It did no good, and he shivered and bucked into Gabriel's mouth, but he still couldn't come. "God, Gabe!" Sam moaned after he regained sufficient control of his body.  
Gabriel smirked and then, after some repositioning, sunk onto Sam's cock with a groan. He had been horny earlier, so his as was already quite prepared for Sam's girth. He began to slide up and down Sam's length, hands pressing against the heaving, tan chest as he began to breathe hard, little moans slipping out now and then as he rode Sam, who was taking it quite silently, trying to suppress the moans as soon as they started, trying to goad Gabriel into working for them. He did, bucking his hips faster than before, until sam couldn't hold back anymore. "Gabriel.." he begged, motioning weakly to the ring encircling his cock, "please..."  
Gabe took the hint and slowed to remove the ring. Sam jerked him off as he bounced up and down, both moaning erratically as they neared the end. Sam came first, arching his hips off the bed as he shook with the feeling of five orgasms. Gabe came just slightly after, spilling over Sam's hand which had stilled. Gabriel collapsed on top of Sam, just breathing in the scent that was his soulmate. He smelled good, like libraries and wood. "And to think this morning you had no idea you had a soulmate." Gabriel murmured.  
Sam chuckled loosely. "True."


End file.
